


520——我爱你

by lu_na_tic



Category: ZeeSaint - Fandom, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, ZeeSaint - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 520当日的车，高速车。
Relationships: ZaintSee - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	520——我爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 【高亮】  
> 1.没搞什么see和zaint什么的代称我很烦，反正这里是AO3，也不受那些乱七八糟的管辖 。  
> 2.全文高速车，有口交有插入。  
> 3.现实向，如有雷同，kswl  
> 4.不发国内平台，我的文用词太直白国内平台图片也会挂的。

五月二十号那天直播结束，Saint和Zee回了家。  
Saint一路在车上一直讲着今天的事，晶莹的上下嘴唇一直没有休息过，有些时候甚至快得Zee接不上话，只能是开心地看着他，视线偶尔在眼睛处对视，虽然更多的时候已经下滑到开合得飞快的嘴唇上，以及偶尔能看得到的柔软的舌头。  
到了家，脱了鞋子两个人随意的摊在沙发上。  
Saint认真地翻着手机，考虑推特或者IG发些什么。  
“5……2……0”  
Zee非常笨拙地用中文，一字一顿力图准确地说出这三个数字。  
Saint眨着溢满笑意的圆溜溜的眼睛，也用中文回了三个字。  
“我爱你。”  
两个人的发音都不是那么准确，不过这个时候也没有其他人吐槽他们的发音了，我爱你就好了。  
“今天好开心呀，好久没有见到Jimmy和Tommy了。”  
Zee委屈：“和我在一起不开心吗？”  
“那不一样，毕竟我们两个总是在一起。”  
“哪有总是……”  
Saint双手捏着Zee的脸左右扯着，“哪里不是总是，最近行程还是挺忙的，我已经尽量频繁的来找你了！吃什么醋呀！”  
Zee抓住Saint的一只手摩挲着手心，“还是想你嘛~”婉转的带了一点鼻音地撒着娇。  
Saint笑着：“就会撒娇！”  
Zee噘嘴，“不会撒娇。”  
Saint捧着Zee的头三百六十度的揉来揉去，像在揉一个大型的毛绒玩具，“哪里不会撒娇啊哥哥，那你现在在做什么啊哥哥，现在我眼前的是哪里来的考拉熊，这么会撒娇的，我要把它送到动物园去，门票一定可以卖得很贵。”  
揉了这么一通，Saint满意的看着自己的作品，Zee为了直播做的头发的造型已经彻底没有了，就是一只乱毛考拉。  
不过现在是在家里，发型什么的Zee根本就不在意，更在意的还是：“亲爱的，你舍得吗？”  
“你是会撒娇的考拉熊，不是不会撒娇的哥哥，我有什么舍不得的？”  
“嗯~”Zee从腋下搂着Saint，他知道Saint很喜欢，在剧里也是，Zee看起来很大只，但是这样缩在Saint的怀里也显得娇小可爱了起来。  
“乖，动物园的饲养员姐姐会把你照顾得很好的！”  
Zee把搂得更紧了些：“我要这个饲养员不行吗？”  
“不行不行，我有会撒娇的哥哥要照顾。”  
Zee说不过Saint，还是来点实际行动吧。  
扒着Saint的肩头，就把嘴唇印了上去，今天他已经馋了很久了。  
Saint的嘴唇比Zee的厚一点，也圆润一点，也更软一点，触觉比起肉感更像吸吮着果冻，柔软而富有弹性。  
Saint也蛮爱吃果冻的，不知道他在吃果冻的时候的碰撞感如何，Zee感觉Saint的嘴唇要比果冻更好吃一些，搞得Saint警告他不要总是咬他的嘴唇，容易咬破。  
但是对于亲吻这件事，嘴唇始终不会是终极，那么多的口水的交换妄图得到的终极必定是灵活又湿润的舌头，他们亲了太多不允许露出舌头的克制的亲吻，到了这种不用在乎这么多的亲吻的时候就会显得格外肆意。  
口水黏湿、纠缠和吞咽的声音由口腔的骨骼轰鸣到耳蜗，听不到其它的声音。不存在什么主动或迎合，双方达成一致的亲密没有这些计较，沉浸其中就好了。  
虽然说糊一脸口水，也是亲吻后调笑对方的方式之一。  
嘴忙着的时候，手是不会闲着的。  
双方的手都缠着对方的身上，并且都缠在最里层，Saint的衬衫扣子已经全部解开，胸口随着呼吸起伏，Zee的T恤也被卷到了腋下，露出饱满的胸。  
Zee最近的健身强度又大了起来，为了剧减掉的肌肉逐渐恢复，Saint的手抓着Zee的胸，手指都陷在了柔软的肌肉里，白皙的皮肤填满了手指间的空隙。  
Saint为了接下来的剧也在锻炼肌肉，腹部的小肚子不见了，取而代之的是清晰的腹肌线条，随着人鱼线隐藏进下半身的裤子里。但是Saint的腰依旧柔软，握在手里  
亲了这一会，两个人身上的皮肤都有些泛红，喘气的仿佛蒸腾着热气。  
“一起去洗澡，宝贝。”  
“你自己去。”  
“我帮你洗。”  
“不要。”  
Saint把身上的男人撵走，平复下呼吸。  
找到撇在一边的手机，打开相机前置看了看自己，红红的满是情欲的样子实在是不宜出镜，想了想还是黑屏发了一段音频……  
Zee洗得简直是战斗澡，格外的快，音频刚发完他就洗完出来了。  
Saint好奇地问：“你洗了么？”  
“当然。”  
Saint笑了：“你急有什么用，我还没洗呢，乖乖在床上等我。”  
“遵命，女王大人。”

Saint女王洗完澡下半身围着浴巾，走向床边，抬起了右手：“我的骑士不给我一个吻么。”  
Zee牵起这只手，虔诚地吻了Saint的手背。  
Zee的吻完全不是一个吻手礼，这个吻湿润又温暖，不是礼节的尊敬，它充斥着爱意。  
Zee吻了Saint的手背之后，翻转过Saint的手，又亲了Saint的手腕，那是动脉的位置，血液从心脏流出而来，像我的心一样为你而跳动。  
“献给我的女王大人，你的骑士要以下犯上了。”  
Saint弯下腰给了Zee一个吻，我同意。  
Zee其实和fighter一样，喜欢吻遍人的全身。  
仿佛吻下了，就留下了印记，刻下了印章，告诉你，你是我的，你的这里、这里、这里，以及所有，都留下了我的气息。  
每次亲得Saint全身湿哒哒的都是口水。  
这次也是如此，Zee从Saint的嘴唇出发，先把饱满的嘴唇涂抹得亮晶晶红艳艳的像一颗樱桃，然后是Saint并不怎么长胡子的下巴，娇小柔软的耳垂，不甚明显的喉结，修长的侧颈，灼热的呼吸、湿润的唇舌从各处走过、停留，点燃每一寸的肌肤。  
Saint的喘息愈来愈重，小小的一圈深色乳晕随着身体的泛红也愈发红了，和凸起的乳尖成为胸膛上的焦点，目光碰到就会被吸引走，然后用唇舌覆盖上去，把它润湿，把它蹂躏再得多一层艳丽的色彩。  
在这里停留了很久的Zee终于开始逐渐向下。  
Saint闭着双眼，被敞开腿，双手插进Zee的头发里，用身体去感受。  
下面这个男人，舔舐着大腿内侧根部的最细嫩的肌肤，这部位的皮肤太嫩了，还没有用力，只是轻轻的吮吸，就留下了斑驳的红印，像开在皮肤上的一朵朵艳丽的红花。这个部位的皮肤也同样敏感，每个毛孔都拉扯着神经传进大脑，成为一簇簇的火花，撩进心里。  
接下来Zee含住了Saint的阴茎，Saint的腹肌明显震了一下，睁开眼看着他，Zee看着Saint的反应笑了，然后继续口中的活动。  
和Zee浓密的体毛相比，Saint的体毛不重，可以说是很轻，腿毛几乎没有，阴毛也稀疏柔软，Saint看着Zee，就像在鼻子下面长了一圈胡子，像个留胡子的大叔。  
“叔叔”  
叫了声叔叔，Saint自己乐了，甚至笑出了声。  
Zee不明白Saint为什么笑，歪着头疑惑地看着他。  
Saint把Zee的头按下去，“不要这个状态看我啊！”脸上好烧，感觉好羞耻。  
用胳膊挡住眼睛，牙齿轻咬着下嘴唇，羞涩以及快感让Saint不由自主的合上了腿，Zee双手再把Saint的腿掰开。  
于此同时手指也戳开那个神秘的地方。  
Saint知道接下来的是什么他不急迫却也十分期待。  
彼此的身体已经熟悉了，探索的进程也很顺利，进入湿润与温暖的洞穴，前列腺的点手指轻轻松松就找得到，每一次的弯曲与搅动都带着一浪一浪的快感冲入大脑，Saint阴茎的分泌的透明液体也愈来愈多，洇湿了阴毛，又随着Zee的口交混入口水里，被吞咽下去。  
Zee在床头拿出了一个安全套，用牙咬着撕开，套在了自己已经勃发许久的阴茎上，吻着Saint的唇。  
“我要进去了。”  
Saint声音轻轻的，“嗯。”  
Zee还是蛮大的，Saint要注意提前放松身体，否则还是有点难进，尤还记得第一次的时候折腾了大半个晚上的惨痛经历。  
身体合拍和心灵相伴的双重交融下的性爱是至高无上的享受，一起跟随者快感的浪潮随波逐流，不一定流向哪里，但一定冲向更高的地方。  
Saint抱着Zee的肩膀，咬着他的耳朵把喘息的热度和呻吟的声音一丝不落的传进Zee的身体，双腿缠过Zee的腰，脚趾绷紧交织在一起。  
Saint格外喜欢Zee的耳朵那里，他知道那里是Zee的敏感的地方，所以就也喜欢把自己的感觉由这里传递给他，同时也是Saint的趣味，他想看这个男人的反应，因为自己而来的反应，这里是第二个传递点。  
第一个，那必然是那里，因为Zee在那里面。  
伴随着喘息的节奏，Zee轻轻的声音“Sup……”  
以前Zee是叫Saint的，逐渐亲密成为恋人之后，他好像感觉到这个名字不够亲密，逐渐改为了sup，日常生活中还不那么多的称呼，但是在床笫之间，他会叫sup。  
Saint是我的Saint也是大家的Saint，但是sup，只是我的sup。  
随着抽插带来的快感像海浪从下半身冲到大脑皮层，脑袋里再存不住这么多的想法，是本能在驱使着肉体完成交合。  
在快要抵达最高峰的时候，是狂风暴雨般的海啸，呼吸也支离破碎。  
“哥……我要射了…”  
Zee亲了亲Saint的唇，“等我，一起。”  
“嗯……”Saint轻轻的答应之后咬着嘴唇想把呜咽吞进肚子里。  
“不要咬嘴唇。”  
Zee用舌头启开Saint的唇，把呻吟融入缠绵的亲吻里。  
这个时候只余鼻子用来呼吸似乎有点不够用，鼻翼随着呼吸也在颤动，两个人额头、脖颈以及后背都是细细密密的汗珠，偶尔有几滴顺着细腻的肌肤流下，洇湿了传单。  
但是洇湿的床单中掺杂的不一定是汗水，还有随着快感的增加两人分泌的其他的晶莹粘稠的液体，以及可能接下来喷射出来的精液。  
Saint收得愈来愈紧箍着身体里的阴茎，Zee也在这种极致的快感中达到了顶峰，浪花攀登到了顶峰终于落下，洒向海面，形成一阵阵快感的余波。  
大海在海啸过后终将归于平静，大海却不会永远平静，还有下一次的浪花在期待着挥洒向高空。

**Author's Note:**

> Lunatic的结尾逼逼叨：  
> 爽完了，再见。  
> 希望我能写下一篇，阿门。


End file.
